


why mamoru sucks

by Anonymous



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Badass Rei, Character Bashing, Deliberate Badfic, F/F, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Jerkass!Mamoru, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Oral Sex, Pissy Rei, Wild Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rei wants usagi bad but mamoru's always in the way time to kick his stupid ass. i hate mamoru don't you? yuri lemons r/r plz</p>
            </blockquote>





	why mamoru sucks

one day rei was walking down the street when she saw memoaur talking to usagi. "man hes stipid" sht thought she couldny believe she ever dated him but shed been young and stoipd and t was befire she realized how hot usagi was. she wanted to fuck her princess so bad she couldnt walkd straight but mamoru was always in the wayu and she couldnt kill him without getting arrested. but then she saw mamoru look like he was about to kiss usagi and got mad.

"thats it im killing the fucker or something?" she said. she want up to them but it turjed out mamoru was just being stupid as usual. rei still kicked his ass even though she didn't actually kill him she pinched him in the face kicked his balls and stepped on his dick and maioru was yelling in pain

"YOU SUCK GET AWAY FROM HER SHES MINE YOU STUPID FUC," she yelled. usagi looked horrified at first but then rei kissed her and usagi realized shed lvoed rei all alone. mamoru sucked!

"thanks rei-=chan i was trying to figure out how to break up with him"

"your welcome" rei said. "wanna have sex"

"sure but lets go to my hours my parents went out of town and my litle brother is at a friends house!" usagi giggled and they walked back to her place. they went to her bedroom and took off their clothes and mader out while rei fondled usagies boobs and nipples. "ohhhhhhh" usagi moaned. she touched reis boobs which were a little bigger, then went down to her pussy and stroked it feeling how wet it was.

"mmmmmm usagi chan" rei moaned. "lets get on your bed."

they did and usagi spred her legs and rei started eating her out. usagis juices were flowing and wet and rei liked the taste she licked usagis clit and soon usagi cummed all over her face and rei licked it up.

"that was soooooo good" usagi said now let me do you". she motioned for rwi to sit on her face and grabbed her but pulling her pussy onto her mouth. usagi licked rei with her tongue before pusshing it in and rei moaned, sqheezong her own tits as usagi ate her out. soon she cummed too and then they decided to 69. they liked each others pussyes until they came some more. then they tribbed and ingered each other.

soon they were sticky and sweaty and tired so they decided to take a shower where they fucked two more times.

"i love you reichan"

"i love you too usagichan"

"im hungry!" ysagi said. rei giggled.

"i thought you would be. lets get ice cream" soi they did. mamoru still lay all beaten up in the streets and peiple were laighing at him and some dogs and homeless dudes even peed on him and the girls laughed cause it was so funny. then whey went and had their icecream and ate it sexuoly which made them horny again but they diodn't have sex again till later that nite.

the end

**Author's Note:**

> a/n wasnt't that hott hehehehehehe mamorus so stupid rei and usagi are so hot together


End file.
